Many human-to-machine interfaces (e.g., interactive voice response (IVR) systems and web browsers) enable users to enter in transactional relationship with customer service providers. For example, users of the human-to-machine interfaces may be able to purchase products/services or pay bills. In some scenarios a transaction requires multiple operations of interaction to be completed.